


Good Boy

by Emela



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Derek's first time, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Feelings, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP without Porn, Praise Kink, Rimming, Scared about sex, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emela/pseuds/Emela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“I know you’re brand new to this,” he stated, turning back around to face him, a smile dimpling his cheeks that added adorable to Derek’s list of adjectives currently running through his head for him. “Really, I don’t understand why because look at you”- Derek blushed- “but just know we can do whatever you want, okay? I won’t be mad if I suggest something and you’re not into it. Got that?” Derek nodded, the final screw being nailed into place telling him that this was actually going to happen now. Any minute he was going to be expected to take off his clothes and fuck this boy- Stiles- until he was a man. It was terrifying.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Derek has to have sex before the next full moon and since he's having trouble making a connection with anyone, Stiles is brought in to solve the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

Derek heard the car pull up outside the cabin, breathing sharply through his nose, wondering if he could just run.

It was embarrassing, being unable to find a mate. All of the neighbouring packs were already paired and any human Derek came close to was either turned off by his lousy personality or his werewolf status. Peter had told him not to tell them- “Let them see that body first and they’ll change their tune.”- but Derek didn’t feel morally right about tricking someone into bed. Relationships were about foundation and trust, not a quick fuck with a stranger.

Derek had been prepared to wait for love.

However, with his twenty-first birthday fast approaching he had run out of options. If he didn’t have sex now, he wouldn’t be able to partake in the full moon ritual that celebrated every cub’s transition into manhood. Laura had said she couldn’t find any records of a wolf being unable to have mated at least once before his 21st year.

That was even more humiliating.

“Derek?” a voice called out, breaking his thoughts. “You’ve got to let me in for this to work.” Derek huffed. He wasn’t going to be able to do this and his family were going to be forced to sever ties with him. He would be an omega. The idea chilled him only slightly more than what was about to happen.

Pulling open the door, Derek looked at the boy his parents had chosen for him. At a first glance, he appeared a little too thin and begged the question _just how old was he?_ But as he stepped inside, manoeuvring past him when he didn’t speak, Derek saw the lean muscle of the boy’s forearms; the way he filled out his shirt had Derek’s pulse jumping. He also had several moles dotted across his face and neck and suddenly, Derek was even more embarrassed than before. This boy was beautiful.

The only thought Derek had been able to console himself with was the fact at least he was, objectively speaking, handsome. Some might even say sexy, but Derek never listened to the teasing of his sisters. He had assumed he would be getting somebody who perhaps had a hard time convincing people to have sex with them, someone who was all personality, but this boy- _this boy_ clearly didn’t have to take much time convincing anyone of anything. Now Derek wasn’t even doing someone a slight service by agreeing to this. This boy had probably slept with dozens of people far superior to Derek, in looks and personality. It made something in Derek’s gut wrench self-consciously.

“I’m Stiles,” he said, giving himself a name. Stiles.

“Is that short for something?” Derek asked. He was not going to make this more awkward than it already was. Stiles laughed.

“Yes, it is but the only person who knows my real name is my Dad.” He shrugged, like that was that and walked on over to the bed, sitting a bag out on top of it.

“I know you’re brand new to this,” he stated, turning back around to face him, a smile dimpling his cheeks that added adorable to Derek’s list of adjectives currently running through his head for him. “Really, I don’t understand why because _look_ at you”- Derek blushed- “but just know we can do whatever you want, okay? I won’t be mad if I suggest something and you’re not into it. Got that?” Derek nodded, the final screw being nailed into place telling him that this was _actually_ going to happen now. Any minute he was going to be expected to take off his clothes and fuck this boy- Stiles- until he was a man. It was terrifying.

“How about we sit down and talk a little?” Stiles asked, surprising him. Talk? Derek was pretty sure his parents weren’t paying Stiles to talk but they had the whole night, so Derek complied and went over to sit beside Stiles on the bed.

“So, what have you done before?” Stiles asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Even _that_ was kind of cute.

“Uh, nothing,” Derek replied, frowning. “That’s why you’re here.” Was this Stiles’ tragic flaw? Was he stupid?

“No,” he laughed, shaking his head. “Yourself. Have you ever experimented beyond, you know, the basics?” Derek flushed, looking down at his hands but Stiles reached out and pulled his face back towards him, forcing him to look straight at Stiles’ face. His beautiful face that Derek thought he could spend forever staring at.

“I’m going to take that as a no,” he said, winking and Derek felt a surge of warmth pulling at his groin.

“Okay,” Stiles said. “Well, I’m trained to be able to do anything you like. Is there something you’ve always been curious about?” Derek didn’t know whether or not he appreciated Stiles asking him about his sexual preferences. It just fanned the flames of humiliation that he was sure were already burning away at his cheeks and yet, something stirred his cock at the thought of opening up to Stiles like this, to tell him everything.

“I’m supposed to fuck you,” Derek blurted instead, scrunching his eyes up because he never could master the art of conversation.

“Is that not something you want?” Stiles asked, edging closer until he was carding his fingers through Derek’s hair, scratching deliberately behind his ear. An old werewolf trick that made Derek relax. He knew Stiles specialised in werewolf sex, it wasn’t a surprise.

“No,” he finally whispered. “I mean, it’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just that I’m…”

“Scared?”

“Yes, that, but more like…inexperienced. I want it to be good for you and I don’t know how to do that.” He shrugged, trying to be nonchalant and feeling the flush deepen on his face. Stiles was silent for several seconds. Derek had definitely said the wrong thing. Why couldn’t he just not fuck something up at least _once_?

“Wow,” Stiles finally breathed, rising from the bed to straddle his lap. He would be able to feel Derek’s semi-hard on and the thought made him squirm nervously but Stiles held him in place, staring at him, a small, baffling smile spreading across his lips. “I’ve not been doing this for long,” he said. “But in all the times I have asked a client what they want, they have never said it was to please me.” He sighed in a way that was neither tired nor frustrated but merely to make a sound. “Derek, I can’t tell you what that means to me, or how much it turns me on…” he breathed, licking his lips before leaning forward to do the same to Derek’s.

“I’ll make this good for you,” he promised, bringing a hand down between them to cup Derek through his jeans. Derek moaned.

“I trust you.”

“Good boy,” Stiles said and Derek’s cock twitched, sending a surge of pleasure through his whole body. “Huh, is that something you like?” Stiles asked curiously.

“I don’t know,” Derek replied, honestly. “I think so?” Stiles nodded, as if making a note, before pushing Derek back down to lie on the bed.

“How about we get rid of these clothes?” he asked. Derek didn’t reply. The thought of Stiles seeing him naked, of judging him, was something he didn’t think he could do very easily.

“Mmm,” Stiles hummed, crawling on top of him. “Someone’s shy. Is my perfect boy shy?” If Derek wasn’t fully hard before, he was now and Stiles had barely touched him.

“That’s it,” he said, noticing the strain of his jeans. “That’s what I wanted.” Derek flushed at the thought he had made Stiles happy and tentatively reached out to touch his face. The boy smiled, nuzzling into it and it made something warm inside Derek’s chest.

“Let’s start with this,” Stiles said, teasing the hem of Derek’s t-shirt, pushing it up his body and pulling it over his head. “You have a beautiful chest,” he said, sticking his tongue out to lick at a nipple. Derek arched into it, already desperate for more, which Stiles gave him, lapping at his stomach like a cat with a saucer pan of milk. It was probably the tamest thing Stiles could have done and yet, Derek found himself moaning, begging silently for Stiles’ tongue never to leave his body alone.

“These next,” he whispered, sliding off the bed and filling Derek with a chill at the loss of contact. “Lift your hips for me,” he commanded, popping the button on Derek’s jeans. Derek did as he was told, gently raising his hips, unable to stop himself from trembling as Stiles pulled them off.

“Shhh,” he cooed, letting a hand rub over one of Derek’s bare thighs. “I’ve got you. There’s nothing to be scared of.” Stiles had his hands on the waistband of Derek’s boxers instantly and Derek made sure to lift his hips again, wanting to please. Stiles smiled as he pulled them right down, almost tantalizingly, like opening a present, exposing Derek’s leaking cock.

Embarrassment flushed through him and he attempted to cover himself up but Stiles grabbed his hands and just _stared_ at him, mouth slightly agape.

“Please,” Derek begged. “Stiles, this is humiliating.” Stiles’ eyes met his then, frowning in mock disapproval.

“Well, we’re going to have to help you get over your stage fright,” he said, licking a long stripe up Derek’s cock and Derek cried out at the new sensation, despite the fact all he wanted to do was cover himself up with the comforter. He wasn’t used to this. Being wanted. Being looked at like he was worth something.

“You’re perfect,” Stiles whispered, nudging Derek’s legs until his feet were firmly planted on the bed, exposing more of himself. “Beautiful,” he said, leaning down to gently bite along his thigh until his tongue was circling his hole. “I want to rim you. Would you let me rim you?” he asked, almost awestruck.

Derek bit his lip before nodding and Stiles smiled, awkwardly climbing back on top of Derek to kiss him. It was a slow, deep kiss, the kind that bruised his lips and left him panting for breath but every time Stiles broke it he just surged back in, tongue delving into lick the roof of his mouth and over his teeth, counting them unhurriedly; a promise of what was to come.

“Let’s get you a little more relaxed first though,” he whispered, leaning over to grab something from his bag. It was lube and Derek watched, horrified, as Stiles held it out to him. “I want you to masturbate for me,” he said. Derek shook his head, no, but Stiles only shook his head in return, rolling his eyes and pushing himself up onto his knees.

“Look,” he instructed, popping the button on his own jeans, pulling them and his boxers down in one, leisurely, go. His cock sprang free, hitting his stomach with a smack, smearing it with pre-come. Taking Derek’s hand, he made him touch it. “See how hard I am for you? Just at the thought of you?” he asked. Derek wanted to nod but was too distracted at the little sounds Stiles was making as he continued to trace the shaft with his fingers until he finally stopped him.

Derek whined in protest and Stiles laughed sweetly, dropping down to place a kiss on his nose.

“If you’re a good boy and masturbate for me, I’ll let you do whatever you want to me,” he whispered, pulling off his shirt too, revealing perfectly toned muscle that matched the subtle strength of his forearms.

“Okay,” Derek said, the burn on his cheeks only increasing as Stiles squirted the lube into his outstretched hand.

“Okay,” Stiles repeated, manoeuvring himself so he was lying beside Derek who looked back at him questioningly. “I want to see what you see when you come,” he said, gently tugging on Derek’s earlobe with his teeth and making him shudder.

Tentatively, Derek reached down between his legs, pulling back the foreskin there and letting his fingers run over the slit of his cock as he closed his eyes and tried to pretend it was like every other time he had done this, alone in his bedroom when everyone else had finally gone to sleep. Not that werewolf hearing really prevented anything being from heard, even at night, but it still gave Derek some semblance of privacy.

“That’s it,” Stiles encouraged, his breath hot on his neck and Derek closed his whole hand around the shaft and fucked into the tight space he made, bucking his hips up without rhythm, feeling every bit as inexperienced as he was, like a little boy who was just learning what his dick was for.

“You’re doing so well,” Stiles praised. “Look at you, such a good boy, so eager to come.” The words burned but the humiliation shot straight to his cock, making it pulse and suddenly Derek was coming, long and hard, white pearly ropes splattering across his stomach and on to his face.

Stiles was on him instantly, licking it up and Derek moaned, thinking that was something people only did in porn, not in real life, but Stiles was soaking up every drop, determined to lick him clean.

“I’m so proud of you,” he mumbled into his chest. “You looked amazing.” Derek smiled shakily.

“Can I-” he began to ask, struggling with how to word it.

“Anything you want,” Stiles reminded him, giving him a brief peck on the lips, letting Derek taste himself for the first time. It was bitter and slightly tangy but Stiles didn’t seem to mind, staring at Derek with lust blown eyes and god, Derek had _done_ that to him.

“I want to blow you,” he whispered, barely audible but Stiles had clearly heard him. “If that’s okay,” he added. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, like I’m really going to pass up the opportunity to get my cock sucked by the most beautiful guy I’ve ever met.” The fact that Stiles had said beautiful, as opposed to hot or sexy, had Derek swallowing a lump in this throat. No-one had ever seen past his muscle to give him a chance and here was Stiles, taking care of him and calling him beautiful. Derek knew if Stiles had meant to say hot, he would have done so.

“Even though I don’t know what I’m doing?” he asked. Stiles cocked his head to the side, a small smile playing on his lips. It was adorable.

“ _Especially_ because you don’t know what you’re doing,” he said. “I don’t have a virgin kink or anything but I’m honoured I get to be the first one to do this stuff with you.” There was no uptick in his heartbeat and Derek knew he was in earnest. This wasn’t just to make Derek feel better, Stiles was genuinely turned on by it.

“How do you want me?” he asked.

“On the bed,” Derek replied.

“Good, I don’t think my legs would have supported me for long. Not after watching you touch yourself. God, Derek, you really have no idea, do you?” His eyes were wide, shaking his head incredulously as he positioned himself further up the bed. Derek still couldn’t manage to supress the blush that came with the compliment but Stiles just seemed to find it endearing, stroking his thumb back and forth across Derek’s right cheek.

“Alright, big boy, get all up on this,” he tried to say seductively but on Stiles it just came out comically as best. Derek snorted, smiling like an idiot as he climbed on top of him, straddling him like Stiles had done to him earlier. Cautiously, he grinded his hips down and was rewarded with a moan from Stiles that had him doing it again and again until Stiles was whimpering.

“Not enough,” he said. “Please, Derek…”

It was odd, having the power, and Derek found he liked it, although not as much as when Stiles was telling him what to do. The commanding but gentle tones Stiles had used turned him on like nothing else and his cock throbbed at just the memory.

“Could you?” he asked, lowering himself so his mouth grazed Stiles’ inner thigh. “Could you, maybe, tell me what to do?” Stiles raised his eyebrows.

“You can’t do anything wrong, just don’t use your teeth.”

“No,” Derek shook his head, closing his eyes and breathing in Stiles’ scent. It was strongest down here and Derek found it strongly comforting, a pang shooting through him when he remembered that he wouldn’t have that smell after tonight. “I mean, I liked it when you…” he trailed off, unsure how to finish.

Stiles’ eyes lit up with recognition.

“Oh,” he said. “ _Oh._ Is that another thing for you?” Derek nodded, perhaps a little too enthusiastically but when Stiles’ cock pulsed at the validation, he decided it didn’t matter.

“Okay,” he said, taking on a firmer tone. “Open your mouth, wider, wider, good boy.” Reaching down, Stiles tangled his fingers in Derek’s hair, pushing him down until the head of his cock was brushing his lips. “Now, let your tongue flick out and taste me.” Derek did as he was told, lapping up the drops of pre-come that were beading from the slit, moaning shamelessly, forgetting himself.

“You like that, don’t you,” he said, opening his legs a little wider so Derek could slot himself more easily between them. “Do you think you could swallow me right down?” he asked. “I know it’s a lot for your first try but-”

Derek’s mouth was already on Stiles’ cock before he could finish and Stiles’ hips bucked up at the surprise, causing Derek to choke.

“Sorry,” he said, finding Derek’s ear and scratching behind it. Derek leaned into it instinctively. “That was good, just, a little slower, okay?”

“Okay,” Derek nodded, this time intent on taking his time, licking a stripe up the shaft like Stiles had done to him.

“Mmm, good, so good for me.” Derek preened at the praise and did it again before hollowing his cheeks like he had seen once online and gently sucked Stiles into his mouth. Stiles made a nonsensical noise, crying out as Derek managed to take him down even further until the head hit the back of his throat. It was surprisingly manageable, even if he did have to concentrate on breathing through his nose, but the way Stiles was just uttering a long string of sounds now, occasionally whimpering Derek’s name, had him pushing through it.

“I’m going to-” Stiles warned, balls tightening and Derek could feel him trying not to move his hips.

He came loudly, swearing as Derek tried to swallow it all. He couldn’t quite manage it but it didn’t matter because Stiles was suddenly pulling him up until their mouths clashed in a heated frenzy, wiping at the come on Derek’s chin and smearing it across his fingers before reaching behind them and pressing one against Derek’s hole. Derek shuddered, a spark of trepidation once again coursing through him but there was excitement too, the kind he thought only Stiles could provoke.

“I want you to do this to me,” he said, pupils blown wide. Derek was already hard again, leaking on to Stiles’ stomach. “Use your pre-come to open me up,” he whispered, guiding his hand through it and Derek whimpered, moving himself back down as Stiles placed a pillow underneath his hips, exposing his hole. The thought of opening Stiles up had his whole body thrumming but it wasn’t what he _needed_. Or even what his wolf wanted. The realisation hit him hard and he found himself suddenly supressing a sob. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

“I can’t,” he whispered, almost like a confession and like a flash Stiles was in front of him, caressing him, even though he didn’t deserve it.

“Hey,” he soothed. “Derek, what’s wrong?” Stiles was patient, waiting for Derek to find out if he could even articulate it. The shame of it.

“It’s not that I don’t want to it’s just…I’m a werewolf. _I’m_ the one who is meant to…and…” he said, this time unable to catch the sob that caught in his throat. Stiles stayed silent, thoughtful.

“Do you want me to?” he asked, after a moment. “Is that it? Derek, look at me. You don’t need to be ashamed if you can’t. Look, I’m not going to lie. When it comes to sex, yeah, it’s never been an option for me to being the one fucking.” He kissed Derek’s temple and forced him to look at him. “That doesn’t mean you are any less of a werewolf because you’d rather be the one being fucked.” Derek groaned. He felt almost emasculated.

“This is about me becoming a man,” he whispered. “How am I meant to do that if I want to _submit,_ Stiles? Werewolves only submit to their alphas. It’s not meant to happen…here, like this.”

“Surely one has to submit to the other when wolves mate?” Stiles said. Derek nodded.

“When both mates are wolves. When one is human, it’s…”

“Degrading if they do?” Stiles offered. Again, Derek nodded. Stiles sucked in his breath.

“Who says?” he asked. Derek frowned, the question taking him by surprise. He honestly didn’t know. It was just some unwritten law. “Derek, being a man isn’t about fucking me into a mattress. It’s about so many other things outside of the bedroom. The fact you were willing to do this to stay a part of your pack, to keep you all together, even though I know you weren’t ready? _That’s_ being a man. In fact, I think submitting to me is more manly than fucking me. I mean, I’m not going to go into a whole argument about gender politics but…” he sighed, his mind clearly going off in a hundred different directions. Derek had a feeling that was a thing with Stiles.

“Derek, if you don’t want to, that’s okay. You’ll work up to it and not because you have to but because you _want_ to.” Stiles smiled then, a watery smile that still oozed confidence and appeal and Derek couldn’t help but return it.

“The full moon is two weeks off yet,” he said, kissing his neck. “If fucking me is required we have until then to work up to it but for now, let me take care of you.” Again, he kissed his neck, sucking on it gently, creating a bruise that would quickly fade. Derek was trembling.

“You mean, you’ll stay?” he asked.

“I’ll stay,” Stiles said. “It’s weird, but I feel a connection to you. I’m not making a declaration of love or anything but, there’s something. Something I want to stay for.”

“I feel it too,” Derek admitted shyly. “I don’t think I could have gone through with this otherwise.”

“Emotion in sex. It’s an admirable quality in a man,” Stiles teased. “One I like.” Derek huffed, eye catching on the bottle of lube on the bed beside them and this time he felt himself flush from head to toe, just thinking about what he wanted.

“Lie down,” Stiles said, pushing Derek until he was flat on his back. “Hips up. There’s my good boy.” Placing a pillow underneath him, Stiles wrapped a hand around his cock, gently jerking Derek back into hardness. It didn’t take much, not as Derek watched Stiles’ own cock stiffen just at the sight of him.

“I’m going to make you feel so good, Derek,” he said. “Do you want to turn over for me?” Derek nodded, turning over and moaning at the feeling of his cock trapped between his stomach and the pillow.

“I’m going to rim you now,” Stiles said, massaging Derek’s ass with two hands before pulling the cheeks apart and pushing his tongue in. Derek whimpered and Stiles pressed in further, swirling his tongue in a way that had Derek’s brain short-circuiting. He could already feel the dampness seeping into the pillow below him and he rutted against it, trying to get some friction.

“Be still,” Stiles scolded gently, nipping at Derek playfully, sending a shock of pleasure all the way down to his toes, before Derek heard him reaching over and opening the lube cap.

Cold liquid hit him with a shock, dripping down his cheeks, causing him to groan.

“Look at you,” Stiles said in what sounded like awe. “I think I might be able to get you to come untouched. Would you like that?” Derek nodded into the mattress, a strangled breath on his lips and Stiles dipped to kiss him between the shoulder blades. “So good for me.”

Gently to start, Stiles pushed one finger inside Derek, letting him get used to the stretch. It burned slightly but it was a good kind of burn, one that left him wanting more. More of Stiles.

“Another,” he said when he thought he could take it.

“My, my, someone’s getting demanding,” Stiles teased but obliged him anyway, pushing in a second finger and finally a third, brushing over Derek’s prostate, making him cry out, scrabbling for purchase on the sheets. He was fairly certain his claws were extended and when he bit down on his lower lip he could feel his fangs drawing blood.

Stiles continued to go slowly, drawing it out for as long as he could. Derek only remembered how exposed he was when Stiles leaned down to kiss where his fingers met him, his whole body going hot with it.

“Still not over that stage fright?” Stiles asked, noticing. Derek shook his head.

“Don’t…want it…to stop…though,” he whispered and Stiles laughed.

“I like watching you flush,” he said. “My good, _good_ boy.” Derek’s whole body shuddered at that and then Stiles fingers were being replaced with his cock, the head pressing in just as gently as his fingers had, letting Derek get used to it, before Stiles sunk all the way down, chest flush against Derek’s back.

“So perfect,” he muttered hoarsely and Derek tried not to let the humiliation get the better of him, knowing Stiles didn’t think any less of him for it. He felt it in the way he started to move inside of him, shallow thrusts that had Stiles moaning without abandon before raising himself up on to his knees and pulling Derek with him.

“Are you going to come for me?” he asked. “Is my good boy going to come for me?” Derek let his head fall back against Stiles’ shoulder. He was so close, he could feel his orgasm building up again and Stiles was going to be right there with him this time, coming inside him. It was that thought that pushed Derek over the edge and he came with Stiles’ name on his lips.

Reaching a hand around him to stroke him through it, Stiles wasn’t far behind, biting down on Derek’s shoulder to muffle his own release.

Exhausted, they fell down on the bed beside each other and Stiles crawled on top of Derek, resting his face on his chest.

“I’m so glad your family picked me,” he finally said.

“Me too,” Derek whispered, happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [ tumblr!](http://pale-silver-comb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
